This application is based on application No. 156521/1999 filed in Japan, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color toner for developing electrostatic image suitably used in full color image-forming apparatuses such as a full color electrostatic copying machine, a full color laser beam printer and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a full color image-forming method in electrophotography, the most significant properties required for toners were to have sharply melting properties so that toner layers of. various colors are instantaneously melted by heat, mixed and develop color in a fixing process in order to form full color images by laminating toner images of a magenta toner, a cyan toner, an yellow toner and a black toner (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,142,982, 4,590,139 etc.). However, such toners had high viscosity, extremely low elasticity, and small intermolecular coagulation force when toners melted by heat, causing a problem of offset onto a heat roller (particularly, offset at higher temperatures). Such a problem was remarkable, particularly when a roller is deteriorated due to repeated use, and when images such as full color images (for example, photographic image) having a large toner-adhered area and having a large toner amount on a toner support member (such as paper and the like) are copied.
For the purpose of preventing offset phenomenon by improving the releasing properties from a roller, it has been known to use a material excellent in surface releasability and having lower surface energy as the surface material of a roller, and to apply a large amount of oil on the surface of a roller. When a full color toner having high viscosity is used in such an apparatus constitution, there were a lot of problems. Though prevention of offset is possible to a certain extent, a large amount of oil has to be applied for complete prevention of offset. Consequently, toner support members (paper etc.) are stained with the oil, the cost increases, further, accommodation and application of oil cause increase in size of a fixing apparatus, and the like. There was a further problem that when oil is applied on a fixing roller, the oil adheres to the surface of the resulted image to cause brilliance of copied images.
Therefore, there has been desired a color toner having constitution by which offset is not caused even if a large amount of oil is not applied. As trial for obtaining what is called an oil-less toner requiring no oil application onto a fixing roller, addition and inclusion of wax are known. However, in the case of a color toner, since the elasticity of the toner was too small relatively, ooze of wax in fairly large amount was necessary, and complete prevention of offset was impossible. Further, there as been tried to achieve sufficient offset-resistance with the addition of a small amount of wax, by allowing a color toner to have toner constitution showing relatively high viscosity and high elasticity as general monochrome toners. However, in such toner constitution, the toner can not be fully melted at relatively lower temperatures, causing big problems in fixing ability at low temperature, color-developing properties and color-mixing properties.
On the other hand, with the prevalence of color printers and copying machines having high image-quality, output pieces of color images increases dramatically, and further high speed is required. Under such recent conditions, toners giving small change of image gloss in continuous copying are in need. If change of image gloss is significant, appearances, namely, color and color reproducibility are felt changing significantly by person.
However, when a conventional toner of which sharply melting properties is emphasized is used, there is a problem that image gloss changes significantly in continuous copying. This problem becomes more remarkable by speedup of the copying. Such a gloss change is believed to be derived from lowering of fixing roller temperature due to gradual deprivation of heat on the surface of the fixing roller by paper. Further, when continuous copying is conducted using A4 paper at longitudinal direction before copying using A4 paper at transverse direction, change of gloss occurs on one piece of image paper, problematically. Specifically, when A4 paper is used at longitudinal direction, both end portions of a fixing roller are not used for fixing, whereas, when A4 paper is used at transverse direction, also both end portions of a fixing roller are used for fixing as well as center portions, therefore, temperature difference between the center portions and both end portions of a fixing roller occurs in copying at longitudinal direction of A4 paper, and when copying is conducted at longitudinal direction of A4 paper, high gloss portions and low gloss portions appear on copied images. The problems of gloss change by continuous copying and gloss change on copied images (hereinafter, simply referred to gloss change) as described above are particularly remarkable in cold regions and directly after switch on.
The present invention is to provide a color toner for developing electrostatic image excellent in offset-resistance, which can suppress offset without applying oil to a fixing roller.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a color toner for developing electrostatic image, which can suppress change of gloss due to change of fixing temperature, and has excellent offset-resistance and fixing properties at lower temperature.
The present invention relates to a toner for developing electrostatic image, comprising:
a coloring agent;
a binder resin comprising a first binder resin and a second binder resin, the first binder resin being composed of a linear polyester resin having a number-average molecular weight (Mn) of from 2,500 to 7,000, a weight-average molecular weight (Mw) of from 8,000 to 25,000, and a Mw/Mn ratio of 2 to 4, the second binder resin being composed of a non-linear polyester resin having a number-average molecular weight (Mn) of from 3,500 to 11,000, a weight-average molecular weight (Mw) of from 40,000 to 250,000, and a Mw/Mn ratio of 10 to 35, and a ratio of the first binder resin to the second binder resin (the first binder resin:the second binder resin) being 15:85 to 85:15 by weight,
a first releasing agent having a softening point of 55 to 110xc2x0 C., and
a second releasing agent having a softening point of 110 to 160xc2x0 C.
The toner of the present invention comprises, at least, a binder resin, a coloring agent and a releasing agent, and uses two kinds of resins having different molecular weight (first binder resin; lower molecular weight, second binder resin; higher molecular weight,) as the binder resin.
The first binder resin is a linear polyester having a number-average molecular weight (in this specification, referred to as Mn) from 2,500 to 7,000, preferably from 2,500 to 6,000, more preferably from 2,800 to 6,000, a weight-average molecular weight (in this specification, referred to as Mw) from 8,000 to 25,000, preferably from 8,000 to 22,000, and a Mw/Mn ratio from 2.0 to 4.0, preferably from 2.1 to 3.9.
In the first binder resin, when Mn is less than 2,500 or Mw is less than 8,000, an effect for suppressing gloss change against change of fixing temperature is not obtained, and an effect to prevent offset at higher temperatures is not obtained. Further, lowering of Tg is caused, and toner storing properties (blocking-resistance) under high temperature deteriorates, in addition, the resin becomes too fragile, and in stirring in a developing vessel, a toner becomes a fine particles, deteriorating durability. When Mn is over 7,000 or Mw is over 25,000, heat-melting properties is inferior, fixing strength at relatively lower temperatures becomes weak, in addition, an image having appropriate gloss can not be obtained at relatively lower fixing temperatures. Further, resin becomes too hard, and pulverizing properties in producing a toner deteriorates. When Mw/Mn is lower than 2, the molecular weight distribution is too narrow, causing offset at higher temperatures in fixing. When Mw/Mn is over 4.0, fixing strength at relatively lower temperatures becomes weaker, in addition, an image having appropriate gloss can not be obtained at relatively lower fixing temperatures. Further, sharply melting properties decreases, the translucency and color-mixing properties of a toner decrease in the fixed image, the reproducibility of color deteriorates, and an excellent full color image can not be obtained. Further, by using a linear polyester as the first binder resin, the first binder resin can have sharply melting properties, and fixing properties at lower temperature when two kinds of resins are blended can be maintained. The linear polyester means a linear polyester having no branched chain.
In the present specification, the number-average molecular weight (Mn) and the weight-average molecular weight (Mw) of a resin are values measured by using gel permeation chromatography (GPC) (type 807-IT: made by Nippon Bunko Kogyo K.K.). Specifically, 30 mg of a sample to be measured is dissolved in 20 ml of tetrahydrofuran. This solution (0.5 mg) is introduced into an apparatus while keeping a column at 40xc2x0 C. and passing tetrahydrofuran at 1 kg/cm2 as a carrier solvent through the column. The molecular weights are calculated in terms of polystyrene.
It is desirable that the first binder resin in the present invention has a softening point (in the present specification, referred to as Tm) from 80 to 125xc2x0 C., preferably from 85 to 115xc2x0 C., more preferably from 90 to 110xc2x0 C. and a glass transition point (in the present specification, referred to as Tg) from 45 to 80xc2x0 C., preferably from 50 to 80xc2x0 C., more preferably from 55 to 75xc2x0 C., from the standpoints of the heat-resistance (blocking-resistance), fixing strength, color mixing properties and color reproducibility of a toner.
In the present specification, the softening point (Tm) of a resin is a value obtained according to the following method. First, 1.0 g of a sample to be measured is weighed, and measurement is conducted under conditions of a temperature-raising speed of 3.0xc2x0 C./min., a pre-heating time of 180 seconds, a load of 30 kg and a measuring temperature range from 60 to 200xc2x0 C. using a flow tester (CFT-500, made by Shimazu K.K.) and a die of h1.0 mmxc3x97xcfx861.0 mm, and the temperature when a half of the above-mentioned sample has flown out is measured as a softening point (Tm) of the resin.
The glass transition point (Tg) of a resin is a value obtained according to the following method. A differential scanning calorimeter (DSC-200, made by Seiko Denshi K.K.) is used. A sample (10 mg) to be measured is weighed precisely and placed in an aluminum pan. xcex1-alumina as a reference is placed in the aluminum pan. They are heated from normal temperature to 200xc2x0 C. at a temperature raising speed of 30xc2x0 C./min., then, cooled. Measurement is conducted at a temperature raising speed of 10xc2x0 C./min. within a range from 20xc2x0 C. to 120xc2x0 C. A shoulder value of the main absorption peak in a range from 30xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C. in the temperature raising process is measured as Tg.
Monomers constituting the first binder resin are not particularly restricted provided that they can form a linear polyester, and for example, known divalent acid monomers and dihydric alcohol monomers can be used.
The divalent acid monomer is not particularly restricted provided that it has two carboxyl groups, and examples thereof include fumaric acid, maleic acid, maleic anhydride, phthalic acid, phthalic anhydride, terephthalic acid, isophthalic acid, tetrachlorophthalic anhydride, malonic acid, succinic acid, glutaric acid, dodecenylsuccinic anhydride, n-octylsuccinic acid, n-dodecenylsuccinic acid, adipic acid, sebacic acid, azelaic acid and lower alkyl esters of these acids. The divalent acid monomer may be used in combination of two or more.
In the present invention, as to the divalent acid monomers constituting the first binder resin, it is preferable to mix for use an aliphatic acid monomer and an aromatic acid monomer among the above-mentioned monomers. Particularly, it is more preferable that a molar ratio of an aliphatic acid monomer to an aromatic acid monomer (aliphatic acid monomer:aromatic acid monomer) is from 3:7 to 9:1, preferably from 3:7 to 8:2, from the standpoints of the sharply melting properties, fixing properties at lower temperature, pulverizing properties, heat-resistance (blocking-resistance), durability and offset-resistance of a toner.
Examples of the aliphatic acid monomer include fumaric acid, maleic acid, maleic anhydride, malonic acid, succinic acid, glutaric acid, dodecenylsuccinic anhydride, n-octylsuccinic acid, n-dodecenylsuccinic acid, adipic acid, sebacic acid, azelaic acid and lower alkyl esters of these acids, and they may be used in combination of two or more. Examples of the aromatic acid monomer include phthalic acid, phthalic anhydride, terephthalic acid, isophthalic acid and lower alkyl esters of these acids, and the like, and they may be used in combination of two or more.
The dihydric alcohol monomer is not particularly restricted providing it has two hydroxyl groups, and examples thereof include ethylene glycol, propylene glycol, 1,4-butanediol, 2,3-butanediol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, 1,5-pentanediol, 1,6-hexanediol, neopentylene glycol, 1,4-cyclohexanedimethanol, propylene glycol, dipropylene glycol, polyethylene glycol, polypropylene glycol, bisphenol A and derivatives thereof, hydrogenated bisphenol A, and the like. As the preferably dihydric alcohol monomer among these compounds, bisphenol A derivatives, particularly, polyoxypropylene(2.2)-2,2-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)propane, polyoxyethylene(2.0)-2,2-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)propane and the like.
The first binder resin can be produced by any known method. For example, above-described monomers are placed into a 4-necked flask. A reflux condenser, water-separating apparatus, nitrogen gas-introducing tube, thermometer and stirring apparatus are installed to this 4-necked flask. These are stirred for 5 to 15 hours to cause reaction, while introducing nitrogen into this flask through the above-mentioned nitrogen gas-introducing tube and simultaneously heating at 180 to 240xc2x0 C. by a mantle heater. In this reaction, the reaction condition is traced by measuring an acid value. When a predetermined acid value is attained, the reaction is terminated to give a first binder resin. A molar ratio of the acid monomer to the alcohol monomer subjected to the reaction is about 5:5.
The second binder resin is a non-linear polyester having a Mn from 3,500 to 11,000, preferably from 4,000 to 10,000, a Mw from 40,000 to 250,000, preferably from 40,000 to 230,000, and a Mw/Mn ratio from 10 to 35, preferably from 10 to 30.
In the second binder resin, when Mn is less than 3,500 or Mw is less than 40,000, the elasticity is low, and an effect for suppressing gloss change against change of fixing temperature is not obtained. Whereas, when Mn is over 11,000 or Mw is over 250,000, extreme deterioration of fixing strength is invited, and in addition, an image having appropriate gloss can not be obtained at relatively lower fixing temperatures. When Mw/Mn is lower than 10, an effect for suppressing gloss change against change of fixing temperature is not obtained. When Mw/Mn is over 35, extreme deterioration of fixing strength is invited, and in addition, an image having appropriate gloss can not be obtained at relatively lower fixing temperatures. Further, by using a non-linear polyester as the second binder resin, behavior properties as elastomer can be imparted to the binder resin, being effective for gloss reduction and high temperature offset-resistance. The non-linear polyester means a branched polyester having a branched chain.
In the present specification, it is desirable that the second binder resin has a Tm from 105 to 155xc2x0 C., preferably from 110 to 150xc2x0 C., more preferably from 115 to 145xc2x0 C. and a Tg from 55 to 85xc2x0 C., preferably from 60 to 85xc2x0 C., more preferably from 60 to 80xc2x0 C., from the standpoints of the heat-resistance (blocking-resistance), fixing strength, color-mixing properties and color reproducibility of a toner.
Monomers constituting the second binder resin are not particularly restricted providing they can form a non-linear polyester, and for example, known polyvalent acid monomers and polyhydric alcohol monomers can be used.
The polyvalent acid monomer is not particularly restricted providing it has two or more carboxyl groups, and examples thereof include monomers exemplified as the above-mentioned divalent acid monomer, 1,2,4-benzenetricarboxylic acid, 1,2,4-cyclohexanetricarboxylic acid, 1,2,4-naphthalenetricarboxylic acid, 1,2,5-hexanetricarboxylic acid, 1,3-dicarboxyl-2-methyl-2-methylenecarboxylpropane, tetra(methylenecarboxy)methane, 1,2,7,8-octanetetracarboxylic acid, trimellitic acid, trimellitic anhydride, pyromellitic acid, pyromellitic anhydride and lower alkyl esters of these acid. The above-mentioned acid monomer may be used in combination of two or more.
In the present invention, it is more preferable to use, as the polyvalent acid monomers constituting the second binder resin, an aromatic acid monomer alone, among the above-mentioned monomers, from the standpoints of suppression of gloss change against change of the fixing temperature, heat-resistance (blocking-resistance), durability, and offset-resistance of a toner.
Among the above-mentioned polyvalent acid monomers, examples of the aromatic acid monomer include phthalic acid, phthalic anhydride, terephthalic acid, isophthalic acid, 1,2,4-benzenetricarboxylic acid, 1,2,4-naphthalenetricarboxylic acid, trimellitic acid, trimellitic anhydride, pyromellitic acid, pyromellitic anhydride and lower alkyl esters of these acid.
The polyhydric alcohol monomer is not particularly restricted providing it has two or more hydroxyl groups, and examples thereof include monomers exemplified as the above-mentioned dihydric alcohol monomer, glycerin, sorbitol, 1,4-sorbitan, trimethylolpropane and the like. Among them, examples of the preferable polyhydric alcohol monomer include bisphenol A derivatives, particularly, polyoxypropylene(2.2)-2,2-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)propane, polyoxyethylene(2.0)-2,2-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)propane and the like. The above-mentioned alcohol monomers may be used in combination of two or more.
In the present invention, it is preferable to use, as the monomer constituting the second binder resin, a not less than tri-valent monomer (including acid monomer and alcohol monomer) in a proportion of 3 to 50 mol %, preferably from 5 to 25 mol % based on the total amount of monomers constituting the second resin, and it is more preferable to use, as the not less than tri-valent monomer, the above-mentioned trivalent acid monomers from the standpoint of cost. Further, when a negatively chargeable toner is produced, it is advantageous to use a trivalent acid monomer from the standpoint of chageability.
The second binder resin can be produced by any known method, and the same methods as for producing the first binder resin can be adopted.
The first binder resin and the second binder resin as described above are used in a ratio by weight (first binder resin:second binder resin) of 15:85 to 85:15, preferably 20:80 to 80:20. When the proportion of the first binder resin based on the total amount of the first binder resin and the second binder resin is less than 15% by weight, fixing ability at lower temperature can not be maintained. Namely, when the fixing temperature is set at a relatively lower value, the fixing strength lowers, and an image having appropriately gloss can not be obtained. On the other hand, when the proportion is over 85% by weight, an effect for suppressing gloss change against change of the fixing temperature is not obtained.
In the present invention, other resins different from the first binder resin and the second binder resin may be mixed for use. The other resin is not particularly restricted providing it has compatibility or partial compatibility with the first binder resin and the second binder resin (for example, hybrid resin of styrene-acrylic acid copolymer and polyester). The usage of the other resin is suitably 10% by weight or less based on the mixed binder resin composed of the first binder resin, the second binder resin and the other resin.
The coloring agent constituting the toner of the present invention is not particularly restricted, and pigments and dyes conventionally known in the field of electrophotography can be used, and examples thereof include carbon black, aniline blue, chalcoil blue, chrome yellow, ultramarine blue, dupont oil red, quinoline yellow, methylene blue chloride, copper phthalocyanine, malachite green oxalate, lamp black, rose bengal, C.I. Pigment Red 48:1, C.I. Pigment Red 122, C.I. Pigment Red 57:1, C.I. Pigment Red 184, C.I. Pigment Yellow 97, C.I. Pigment Yellow 12, C.I. Pigment Yellow 17, C.I. Pigment Yellow 180, C.I. Pigment Yellow 162, C.I. Pigment Blue 15:1, C.I. Pigment Blue 15:3, and the like.
The content of the coloring agent is not particularly restricted, and usually, it is desirably from 2 to 10 parts by weight based on 100 parts by weight of the binder resin.
In the present invention, it is preferable to use the coloring agent in the form of a master batch prepared by dispersing the coloring agent previously in a resin compatible with the binder resin used, from the standpoint of dispersibility in the toner particle. Specifically, a resin compatible with the binder resin used, preferably, the binder resin used and the coloring agent are mixed in a proportion of the coloring agent of about 15 to 50 parts by weight based on 100 parts by weight of the resin, the mixture is melted and kneaded, then, cooled and pulverized to give a master batch. The master batch is preferably the one which passed a 0.5 to 4.0 mm mesh, and the usage thereof may advantageously be such an amount that the amount of the pigment contained in a master batch used is within the above-mentioned range.
The toner of the present invention comprises a first releasing agent having a softening point from 55 to 110xc2x0 C., preferably from 60 from 105xc2x0 C., and a second releasing agent having a softening point from 110 to 160xc2x0 C., preferably from 115 to 155xc2x0 C. Due to inclusion of such two kinds of releasing agents having different softening points as described above, the first releasing agent effects to prevent offset at lower temperatures, and the second releasing agent effects to prevent offset at higher temperatures.
When the softening point of the first releasing agent is less than 55xc2x0 C., though offset at lower temperatures can be prevented, an image having higher gloss than required is obtained. Further, due to a particle of the first releasing agent deposited on the surface of the toner particle, blocking-resistance deteriorates. On the other hand, when the softening point of the first releasing agent is over 110xc2x0 C., a particle of the first releasing agent is not easily melted, and an effect to prevent offset at lower temperatures is not obtained, causing impossibility of fixing. Namely, since the lower temperature offset temperature is the fixing lower limit temperature, the fixing lower limit temperature substantially deteriorates.
When the softening point of the second releasing agent is lower than 110xc2x0 C., an effect to prevent high temperature offset is small, and in addition, an image having higher gloss than required tends to be obtained. On the other hand, when over 160xc2x0 C., a particle of the second releasing agent is not easily melted, causing significant deterioration of translucency thereof.
As the first releasing agent and the second releasing agent, known compounds conventionally used in the field of electrophotography as a releasing agent can be used, and for example, polyethylene wax, polyethylene wax of oxidation type, polypropylene wax, polypropylene wax of oxidation type, carnauba wax, Sazol wax, rice wax, candelira wax, jojoba oil wax, bees wax, ester wax and the like can be used. Among them, polyethylene wax, polypropylene wax, carnauba wax, ester wax and the like are preferably used. As the first releasing agent and the second releasing agent, the same kinds of wax or different kinds of wax may be used.
It is desirable that the content of the first releasing agent and the second releasing agent is respectively from 1 to 20 parts by weight, preferably from 1 to 15 parts by weight based on 100 parts by weight of the binding agent, from the standpoints of offset-resistance, wax-dispersing properties, toner chargeability, toner flowability and carrier spent. Further, it is desirable that the total content of the first releasing agent and the second releasing agent is 30 parts by weight or less, preferably from 2 to 24 parts by weight based on 100 parts by weight of the binding agent, from the standpoint of balance between offset-resistance, and wax-dispersing properties, toner flowability. Each of the first releasing agent and the second releasing agent may be used in combination of two or more, respectively, in this case, it may be advantageous that the total content of respective releasing agents is within the above-described range.
In the present invention, it is preferable to use the first releasing agent and the second releasing agent in the form of a master batch prepared by dispersing the releasing agent previously in a resin compatible with the binder resin used, from the standpoints of wax-dispersing properties in the toner particle, toner chargeability, image translucency, toner flowability and carrier spent. Specifically, a resin compatible with the binder resin used, preferably, the binder resin used and the releasing agent (first releasing agent and second releasing agent) are mixed in a proportion of the releasing agents of about 10 to 30 parts by weight based on 100 parts by weight of the resin, the mixture is melted and kneaded, then, cooled and pulverized to obtain a master batch. The master batch is preferably the one that passed a 0.5 to 4.0 mm mesh, and the usage thereof may advantageously be such amount that the amount of each releasing agent contained in a master batch used is within the above-mentioned range. By using the releasing agent as a master batch, the dispersibility in the toner particle is improved, therefore, a larger amount of the releasing agent can be contained without disturbing the charge uniformity of the toner. Further, reduction in productivity due to liberation of the releasing agent and adhesion of the releasing agent to a piping can be avoided.
In the present invention, it is more preferable to use the first releasing agent, second releasing agent and coloring agent in the form of a master batch (hereinafter, referred to as releasing agent-coloring agent master batch) prepared by dispersing them simultaneously in a resin compatible with the binder resin used, from the standpoints of production easiness. The method for producing a releasing agent-coloring agent master batch is not particularly restricted, providing the releasing agent and coloring agent can be dispersed uniformly in the resin, and it is possible that a releasing agent master batch containing dispersed releasing agents (first releasing agent and second releasing agent) is once obtained, this master batch is mixed with a coloring agent, the mixture is melted and kneaded, then, cooled and pulverized to obtain a releasing agent-coloring agent master batch.
The mixing ratio by weight of the resin with the first releasing agent, second releasing agent and coloring agent (master bacth component) in the releasing agent-coloring agent master batch may advantageously be such value that the mixing ratio by weight of the resin with the releasing agents (first releasing agent and second releasing agent) and the mixing ratio by weight of the resin with the coloring agent are within the above-mentioned ranges, respectively. It is preferable to use as the master batch the one which has passed 0.5 to 4 mm mesh, and the usage thereof may advantageously be such amount that each master batch component contained in the master batch used is within the above-mentioned range in the case of use of the component as it is.
In the present specification, the softening point of the releasing agent is a value obtained according to the following method. A differential scanning calorimeter (DSC-200, made by Seiko Denshi K.K.) is used, 10 mg of a sample to be measured is weighed precisely and placed in an aluminum pan, and xcex1-alumina as a reference is placed in the aluminum pan, they are heated from normal temperature to 200xc2x0 C. at a temperature-raising speed of 30xc2x0 C./min., then, cooled, and measurement is conducted at a temperature raising-speed of 10xc2x0 C./min. within a range from 40xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C., and the temperature at which the main heat absorption peak is shown in this temperature-raising process is measured as the softening point.
In the toner of the present invention, if necessary, a charge controlling agent, magnetic particles (only black toner) and the like can be appropriately compounded.
The toner of the present invention can contain, if necessary, a charge controlling agent for further stabilizing the chargeability thereof. The charge controlling agent is not particularly restricted, and a generally known negatively chargeable controlling agent which controls the toner to be charged negatively may be used. Examples thereof include metal complex of salicylic derivatives, calix arene-based compounds, organic boron compounds, fluorine-containing quaternary ammonium salt-based compounds, monoazo metal complex, aromatic hydroxycarboxylic acid-based metal complex, aromatic dicarboxylic acid-based metal complex and the like. Among them, colorless (white) compounds are suitably used for color toners. The content of the charge control agent is not particularly restricted, and usually, it is desirably from 0.5 to 5 parts by weight based on 100 parts by weight of the binder resin.
As the magnetic particles, iron particles, iron oxide particles, ferrite, nickel, magnetite and the like can be used. The content of the magnetic particles is not particularly restricted, and usually, it is desirably from 0.5 to 10 parts by weight based on 100 parts by weight of the binder resin.
The toner of the present invention can be produced by conventionally known methods, for example, a pulverization method, emulsifying dispersing granulation method and the like. The pulverization method is preferably adopted from the standpoints of production easiness and productivity. In the case of the pulverization method, for example, the above-mentioned binder resin, coloring agent and releasing agents, and if necessary, a charge control agent, and magnetic particles are mixed, melted, kneaded, cooled, roughly pulverized, finely pulverized, and classified to give a toner of the present invention. The volume-average particle size of the resulted toner of the present invention is preferably controlled to be 4 to 10 xcexcm.
Further, to the toner of the present invention, external additives and cleaning agent may be added and mixed. When the external additive is used, examples thereof include a silica fine particle, titanium oxide fine particle, alumina fine particle, magnesium fluoride fine; particle, silicon carbide fine particle, boron carbide fine particle, titanium carbide fine particle, zirconium carbide fine particle, boron nitride fine particle, titanium nitride fine particle, zirconium nitride fine particle, magnetite fine particle, molybdenum disulfide fine particle, aluminum stearate fine particle, magnesium stearate fine particle, zinc stearate fine particle, calcium stearate fine particle, metal titanate fine particle, metal silicate fine particle and the like. It is preferable that the fine particles are hydrophobicized with a silane coupling agent, titanium coupling agent, higher fatty acid, silicone oil and the like before use. The usage of the external additive is preferably from 0.1 to 3.0% by weight based on the toner.
As the cleaning agent, there can be used various organic fine particles such as styrenic compound, acrylic compound, methacrylic compound, benzoguanamine, silicone, teflon, polyethylene, polypropylene and the like which have been granulated by gas phase methods or wet polymerization methods such as emulsion polymerization, soap free emulsion polymerization, non-water dispersion polymerization and the like.
The toner of the present invention can be used as a mono-component developing agent using no carrier and two-component developing agent using a carrier together. The use in the form of a two-component developing agent is preferable. As the carrier to be used together with the toner of the present invention, known carriers can be used. For example, any of carriers composed of magnetic particles such as iron particles, ferrite and the like, coated carriers obtained by coating the surface of magnetic particles with a coating agent such as a resin and the like, dispersion type carriers obtained by dispersing magnetic fine particles in a resin, and the like can be used. In the present invention, the preferably carrier has an average particle size from 20 to 70 xcexcm, preferably from 30 to 60 xcexcm.
The toner of the present invention is useful to a developing apparatus having a fixing machine using an oil-less fixing roller. Namely, even if the toner of the present invention is used in a developing apparatus in which oil is not applied on a fixing roller, a full color image having appropriate gloss can be obtained stably while suppressing change of image gloss following change of the fixing temperature, without causing a problem of offset (particularly, offset in fixing at higher temperature). Thus, the toner of the present invention can be applied to a developing apparatus having an oil-less fixing machine, therefore, problems such as staining of a toner-supporting member with oil, cost up, scale up of a fixing machine, and image brilliance and the like can be avoided. Further, the toner of the present invention also excellent in heat-resistance (blocking-resistance), lower temperature fixing properties, pulverization properties, color-mixing properties and color reproducing properties. As described above, though it is useful to apply the toner of the present invention to a developing apparatus having an oil-less fixing machine, the application object is not limited to the developing apparatus having an oil-less fixing machine, and that is, it can be effectively applied to a conventional developing apparatus in which the application amount of oil is reduced.
The following examples illustrate the present invention in more detail below, but do not limit the scope of the present invention.